Mistletoe!
by gleek.me
Summary: Will and Emma start to talk about mistletoe...where does it lead them? Read and Review! WEMMA!


**Hey! Hope you like it...Enjoy and Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee...But I do have some mistletoe lying around somewhere...**

* * *

Will was always fond of mistletoe. Terri never let him have it in the apartment. She complained that it's leaves fell and ended up all over the place. Even if they were at his parent's house (and they always had mistletoe somewhere) she would never share that special moment under it with him. Never once did he kiss Teri under the mistletoe. And they were together for over 15 years.

Will was in deep thought, so he didn't even realize Emma saying his name over and over. When that didn't work Emma pecked his cheek. She knew he was thinking about something important, because he didn't budge.

So, she full-out kissed him on the lips thinking that if this didn't work she didn't know what would.

As soon as their lips touched Will melted into the kiss. When Emma pulled away she was glad to see Will out of his thought but sad to see him so upset looking.

"What's the matter, sunshine?" Emma had a very understanding and worried look on her face.

Will leaned in for another kiss and Emma put her finger to his lips.

"No kisses until you tell me what's wrong." Will pretended to pout but when he stopped Emma could see that he wasn't fully happy again.

"Really Will, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Will said knowing that Emma could tell that he was lying.

"Will, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yes of course I know that, Em. I was just thinking about." Will stopped talking not wanting to say her name.

"About what Will?"

"About Terri and how I never kissed her under the mistletoe."

"Oh" Emma said softly. She really didn't like it when Will mentioned Terri.

"I'm sorry,Em." Will added politely.

"It's fine Will, really." Emma forced a smile.

Will wasn't believing Emma but decided to leave it be.

"Can I kiss you now?"Will asked hoping the answer was yes.

"I thought yo-" Emma didn't want to use Holly Holiday's catch phrase 'I thought you'd never ask' because it would obviously bother Will.

Will realized that Emma had avoided using Holly's catch phrase and was grateful of how thoughtful his fiancé was.

"absolutely!" She changed her answer to something less heart breaking.

Will kissed Emma's cheek. When he pulled away Emma was frowning.

"What king of kiss was that?" She asked still frowning.

Will ignored Emma's question and said:

"I have an idea how to get that frown off you face."

"How?" Emma asked full of wonder, hiding a smile.

"Like this." Will said as he picked Emma up, laid her on the carpet, strattled her hips (So she couldn't get up), and smiled down at her.

"You can't break me." suppressing her laughter.

"Wana bet?" Will challenged as he began to tickle Emma's rib cage.

Emma smiled immediately.

"Okay...Ha ha... Will... You win!...You win...STOP...Pl- ha ha please...ha ha *Laugh Laugh Laugh*" Emma squealed.

"I want to tickle you instead of kisses. Tickling is more entertaining, because you are hysterical." Will said.

"STOP!...You can...Ha ha have any...anything else...ju...just stop! Please..ha ha !" Emma pleaded.

"What else do I get?" Will asked, suddenly interested in Emma's offer.

"This!" Emma said flipping Will over and strattling _his _hips.

Emma leaned down and kissed Will sweetly on the lips. Will pulled away and smiled.

"Why so soon?" Emma asked in that sexy voice that Will loved so much.

"Because I have an idea of where to continue this." Will said with his sexy voice and ran off to the bedroom.

"Are you coming?" He called over his shoulder.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Emma awoke after a very, _ver__y,_ good night. She woke up rather early. She hopped out of bed and pulled on a clean outfit. She didn't shower knowing she'd be right back, and that it would wake up Will.

She grabbed her purse and ran out the door to her car. She pulled into the florist and parked her car. When she walked in she found the holiday section and looked up and down the shelves until she found what she was looking for

**Mistletoe.**

She grabbed a three-pack and walked very fast to the registers near the front of the store. She checked out and was back home in no time.

When she arrived at home she hung up a cluster of mistletoe in the living room, the kitchen, and finally one right above their bed, careful not to wake Will.

She got back in her pajamas and slipped into bed. Holding her breath as Will stirred in his sleep.

Emma only closed her eyes for about 10 seconds before the alarm went off.

Will opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He was surprised to see cluster of mistletoe hanging there.

"Em, do you know anything about mistletoe?"

"Yes, when two people are stuck under it they have to kiss." Emma said with a smile

"Okay well there is some above us and I still don't get it. Can you explain it to me again?"

"Of course. I have to make sure you understand." Emma said kissing him deeply.

"I still don't get it."

"Okay."

Emma had to kiss Will over and over again until he admitted that he understood.

After and additional 20 minutes of making out Emma realized how hungry she was, not only for Will. For real food.

"Will, we have to work today. We need to eat breakfast. What do you want?"

"Shit, it's Monday!"

"What do you want to eat?" Emma said giggling

"Friday with a side of you."

"Um, i think we are out of that. I'll pick some up when I go to the grocery store after work today."

"Great."

"What do you really want?"

"I don't know."

"Let's go pick something out together."

"Okay." Will answered.

Emma hoped that there would be a similar make-out session on the kitchen floor.

She was right.

Will and Emma finished making out and were about to sit down to eat when an idea popped in Emma's head.

"Will, I'll be right back."

"Where you going, Em?"

"No where."

"Okay, whatever." Will said getting out the orange juice.

Emma walked into the living room and took down the mistletoe. She walked into the bathroom and hung the mistletoe right above the shower. She walked back to the kitchen smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Will asked, due to the fact Emma was still smiling when she walked in the kitchen.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No i'm not."

"What is it, Em?"

"You'll find out soon."

"okay."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower."Will announced after he had finished eating.

"Okay." Emma agreed with his choice.

Will walked into the bathroom and closed the door, not locking it as usual, and got undressed while the shower was heating up.

He stepped in and let the hot water run on his body for a while. Then he saw a greenish leaf go down the drain. He immediately looked up.

**Mistletoe.**

Emma was waiting in the bedroom for Will to find the mistletoe.

"Em?" Will called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, sunshine?"

"Could you come here for a minute?"

"Of course." Emma said smiling.

"The door's unlocked." Will added.

Emma stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"What did you need, Hun?"

"You." Will said peeking his head out from behind the curtain.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm...uh.. lonely..yeah.. lonely in here." Will studded.

"Okay. Do you want me to like sit in here until you're done?"

"No, um... we're running a bit behind and I thought that we'd save time if we showered together."

"You mean at the same time?"

"Yeah, but only if you want to."

"Sure that's a great idea."

Emma began to undress but then realized that Will was staring at her .

"What?"

"I..I just forgot how beautiful you are naked." Will remarked.

"Thank you." Emma said stepping into the shower.

She was facing Will, both completely naked,and water flowing over them, Will place one hand on the small of Emma's back (Edging towards her butt) and the other behind her neck. Then he pulled her close...really close so there was no space in between them.

Emma could feel Will's breath on her face and loved that feeling.

"Mistletoe." Will and Emma said together as they both looked up.

They kissed an agreed that they were going to call in sick so they could stay under the mistletoe all day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it cuz it took me FOREVER to write. I finished it and the lost half of it like 6 times.**

**If you haven't already, please read my two other Wemma stories 'Sometimes fights are a good thing' and ' The boyfriend test'**

**Please review :)**

**Love you guys...**


End file.
